Fun with Alice!
by Kurishii Holic
Summary: What happens when an excited Alice finds something fun? Well, let's just say that vampires can have a good time, too! No flames accepted. Rated K . I do not own the characters, they belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. NOT A PARODY!
1. Alice and the Caramelldansen

Please don't flame

**Please don't flame. Made for smiles.**

**Stephenie Meyer completely owns Twilight and the characters. I own this FF.**

**I do not own Caramelldansen or Anime/Manga.**

** ALICE'S DISCOVERIES: Part 1- Caramelldansen!**

It was a rainy day in Forks, Washington. Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, and Bella were all having a conversation, well, that is, all but Alice.

"Where is she?" Jasper said, tapping his fingers. Edward shrugged, "I'm not sure. She went upstairs, but she's been up there for so long."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "She's probably reading or something. Can we please get back to our topic?"

Right when they were about to resume, Alice came speeding down the stairs with a radio in her clutch. Jasper stood up, "There you are!" He glanced at the radio, then at Alice's face, which was excited. "Um, is there something you want to explain?"

Alice looked at Bella, "Did you ever hear of Anime and Manga?"

Bella was thrown off, "Um, yeah. It's, like, Asian animation. Why do you ask?"

Alice jumped up and down, "I just saw this adorable animation with these two little girls dancing to a Swedish song or something! It's _so_ cute!" She ran to the nearest outlet and plugged the radio in. "I burned it on a CD so you can all listen!"

Emmett cocked his eyebrow, "I'm not sure if I even want to hear. Remember what happened when you show us the Llamma song? That left me scarred for life!"

Edward scowled at him, and then looked at Alice. "Go ahead." He said gently.

"Ok!" She pushed the play button.

The music started immediately. Bella raised her eyebrows. Edward's furrowed. Rosalie looked interested. Jasper had a smile on his face. Emmett's mouth hung open.

Alice began to sing the lyrics, "_Vi undrar ar ni redo att vara med. Armana upp nu ska ni fa se! Kom Igen! Vem som helst kan vara med! Sa ror pa era fotter, Oaaa! Och vicka era hofter,O-la-la-la! Gor som vi till denna melodi!"_

They all smiled from amazement. "How did you learn to speak this language?!" Bella asked. Alice shrugged, "I'm a fast learner!"

Alice began to sway her hips and wave her hands in the air, just like the animation. Jasper decided to join in on the fun and dance with Alice.

_"OOH AHH OOH AHH AAH OHH! Dansa med oss, klappa era hander. Gor som vi gor ,Ta nagra steg at vanster! Lyssna och lar! Missa enta chancen! Nu ar vi har med Caramelldansen!"_

"This is ridiculous." Rosalie muttered.

"Ridiculously awesome and funny! Come on!" Emmett grabbed Rosalie's hand and went up with Jasper and Alice.

Edward stood up and turned to Bella, "Would you like to join me in this ridiculous dance?" He said smiling. Bella sighed, "Sure, Edward."

They examined the dance before joining them. Rosalie stood with her arms crossed, "No way." Emmett smirked, "Come on!" He played with her arms, forcing to dance, and eventually make her laugh. "Alright!" She laughed.

Soon, they were all dancing.

_"Det blir en sensation overallt forstas! Pa fester komma alla at slappa loss! Kom Igen! Nu tar vi stegen om igen! Sa ror pa era fotter, Oa-a-a! Och vicka era hofter, O-la-la-la! Gor som vi till denna melodi!"_

The song kept playing, repeating the chorus. Then Alice showed an unhappy face. She rushed to the radio and shut it off. Everybody stopped and glanced at her. "Carlisle's coming! And Esme!" she said.

Bella shrugged, "So?"

"They are here!"

Everybody rushed to get into a position that made it look like they were sitting the whole time. Carlisle opened the front door, along with Esme.

"Hi, everyone." Esme greeted. Everybody just waved and said 'Hello'. Carlisle set his stuff down, "So, what did you guys do while we were out?"

Jasper shrugged, "Nothing."

"Just chilling." Emmett responded

"Relaxing." Rosalie said.

"Talking." Bella replied.

"Chatting." Edward spoke.

"Dancing." Alice said absent-mindedly.

Esme cocked her head and smiled, "Dancing? To what?" Alice raised her eyebrows. "Umm, just break-dancing!"

Rosalie slapped her forehead, Emmett sighed, Jasper pulled a frown, but the ends of his mouth twitching. Edward and Bella shook their heads.

Jasper put an arm around Alice's shoulder. "She was having a dream that she was break-dancing. Right, Alice?" He said, winking.

Alice nodded and yawned, "Yeah. Try dreaming about break-dancing turkeys!" She over did it.

Carlisle furrowed his brow. "Are you OK?" Edward spoke up for her, "Yeah! She's fine…just a bit drowsy."

Everybody looked at Alice for a response. "Um...Anybody wanna dance to a Swedish song?"

**Yeah, this is not a parody. Just something that Alice convinces others to do for fun. Guess where they go next? I will leave that for you to guess…**


	2. AN on Breaking Dawn

OMIGAWD

Ok, this chapter is just going to be an author's note because I don't have enough time. I am going to a MIDNIGHT RELEASE PARTY for Breaking Dawn, which starts at 9:30 pm and ends at 12:01 am. So I am going to have to drink like gallons of caffeine!! Just kidding, but seriously, I just want to talk to you guys about being a rabid fan.

I already know that plenty (and I mean PLENTY) of you are suffering from B.D. Countdownitis, which I recently learned about from Stephenie Meyer's site. I know that this is what is keeping me up! All day today, I have been checking on how many hours left until Breaking Dawn is released. Right now, as I write this, it's 3 hours, 11 minutes, and 15 seconds until it is released.

I saved up so much for this moment! It takes a true fan to go stay up late for something as huge (even bigger) than the great Harry Potter books.

But! This isn't the only thing that I suffered! Oh, no! No way! My dog even knows what I am going through! Isn't that right Tink? (that's her name. she is a Blab: half beagle and half yellow lab).

But I have had many dreams about the Twilight Saga. But only two I remember. The first I remember is my first Twilight dream ever: I was with my sister and cousin, and suddenly Rob Pattinson decides to hang out with us! But then I woke up and it was over. That made me upset LOLZ.

But my second one was me and the cast of Twilight just hanging out, then I talk to Ashley Greene (Alice Cullen) and I told her about the Musical that I am currently in, The Seussical. So she then says that she would love to come! And then Kellan hugs me (the famous bear hug) and the rest say that they want to come…that was it! My dream puffed away!

I notice that I will not be able to sleep until Jacob is happy! shakes fist DARN YOU JACOB! sobs I'm sorry! I still love you! slaps self Anyways…

I know that this isn't exactly a chapter that you would be interested in, but this is my excuse for not writing. Plus, I would like to dedicate this chapter to 2 people. The first is the amazing and wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I truly mean it when I say that you opened up my mind, expanding my imagination! You are awesome!

The second is Catherine Hardwicke! Omygawsh, seriously! Thanks soo much for making Twilight into a film! And thank you for opening it in theatres in December, since that is the month of my birthday! But, no, seriously, thank you, from a loving fan!

Well…feel free to review or comment or mail me. No flames accepted.

Twilight Forever

Kurishii Holic


End file.
